draumsangfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurum
Also called Magic, Life Force or Invisible Gold, '''Aurum '''is a type of essence present in any living being. Though commonly used for casting spells and other fantastical abilities, it has recently been discovered that Aurum and its many forms can also be applied in more technological ways. Forms of Aurum The true nature of Aurum still remains a mystery, although some scientists are convinced it must be some kind of element. Aurum comes in almost any color imaginable, but only a few forms. The most common and stable form of Aurum is an invisible, gaseous state, and can be found nearly everywhere. It seems to concentrate in living beings, forming an aura in and around them, or in particular places, though the exact concentrations can vary. Solid Aurum, also called crystalized Aurum because of its crystal-like form, can usually be found in underground tunnels and caverns, and often seem to appear when Aurum concentrations are high. Liquid Aurum is the rarest and least stable form of Aurum. It rarely appears naturally, and can be extremely dangerous. Aurum Manipulation Though no records exist of living things without a trace of Aurum in them, the ability to manipulate Aurum in general is much rarer. Individuals naturally capable of manipulating Aurum usually develop their talents at a young age. However, Aurum manipulation can be learned by anyone with an affinity for it and the desire to learn, though they'll often need something to serve as a conductor. There have also been cases of individuals spontaneously developing Aurum related powers, though they often have more trouble controlling them if not received the proper training. While commonly considered late bloomers, those with religious beliefs claim they've been given their powers by the gods. Just as Aurum comes in many forms, so does Aurum manipulation. Most Aurum users are able to change the Aurum in or around them, creating substances or objects out of thin air, enhancing their own strength or changing form entirely. Others are also able to manipulate the Aurum of other living beings, healing them or inflicting damage or hallucinations. The possibilities of Aurum manipulation are nearly endless, and in theory Aurum could be everything and anything. In theory, because apparently Aurum is linked directly to one's own strength, and no being is able to live without it. Manipulating Aurum comes at a price, and every time someone uses this ability, a bit of Aurum escapes into the air. For some reason, dangerously low levels of Aurum often cause it to turn into its liquid form, which causes many vital organs to fail and eventually leads to the death of the individual. At the same time, extremely high levels of Aurum will cause a very similar reaction, from which it can be concluded a stable Aurum balance is of utmost importance. Aurum and Technology A relatively recent discovery, Aurum Technology is rapidly becoming more common. Apparently, Aurum is a stronger and more environmentally friendly substitute for most other fuels, and can power almost anything. However, Aurum is quite difficult to collect and contain in its most common form. As a result, it's usually mined as crystals, which is easier but more labor-intensive. With the need for Aurum Technology growing bigger and bigger, researchers are rushing to find more ways to collect Aurum more efficiently. Aurum as a Being A less supported and more controversional theory is the one claiming Aurum is actually alive. This theory is supported by studies showing that when enough Aurum gathers, it will eventually form a being made of Aurum itself. These Aurum beings appear have a mind of their own, and are either a blank slate or possess inexplicable amounts of knowledge. Unfortunately, most of them are incredibly unstable and fall apart after various periods of time, causing very few people to believe they actually exist. Especially supporters of Aurum Technology are opposed to the Living Aurum Theory, afraid of what might happen to the industry if it turns out to be true. Category:Terms Category:Magic